The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 2-A Magic Locket/Shira
(On the ship, the humans, animals and mer-wolves cheer as Baby Rapunzel laughs.) *Winston/Triton: My precious Coraline! I'm giving you this locket so that you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea. (Winston opens the locket as a ball of light comes to show the mer-wolves of western pack territory, home of the western wolves as Atlantica. Baby Rapunzel laughs at the locket, Winston closes the locket back up, and Astrid gives Baby Rapunzel to Winston.) (Without warning, a green tentacle appears from underwater and grabs Baby Rapunzel.) *Astrid/Ariel: Coraline! (Riding on two mammal pirates is a black and white sabertooth with gray strips, Blue eyes, a pink nose, thin, black eyebrows, white saberfangs, and two earrings like shells on her right ear, that one is blue and that one is green. She is known as Shira.) (One of the animal pirates happened to be a tall, skinny, seaweed as a belt with ??? eyes, earrings. His name is Squint.) (The other animal pirate is a flat, black and white one (That looks like a pirate flag of the jolly roger.) with Brown eyes. His name is gupta.) *Shira/Morgana: (cackles) A party! *Verne/Sebastian: (shocked) Terra's crazy sister! *Shira/Morgana: I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I? (Shira begins laughing evilly with Baby Rapunzel on her tentacle. '') *Winston/Triton: Shira! (''his trident glows) Surrender the baby or I'll--- *Shira/Morgana: Ah-ah-ah! (she smiles evilly and kisses Baby Rapunzel on the forehead) Stretch would have simply loved to come. But something came up! (she looks happy) Now, now, what was it? Oh, yes. (her expression grows angry) You all shish-kebabbed her! One minute, you're on top. The next, you're sushi. (Baby Rapunzel laughs out loud while the Shira grabs Fishlegs by his necktie and pulls him towards her face) Now is that fair, Gramps? I ask you, but then whoever said we had to play fair? (singsong) Oh, Vincent! (A Bear with Darker Brown fur, black nose, and ??? eyes comes swimming between the mer-wolves. His name is Vincent.) *Vinvent/Undertow (Large Size): Make way, little mershrimp! I'm a'comin' through! (She lets Baby Rapunzel dangle at the bottom of her tentacle towards Vincent with his mouth open.) *Shira/Morgana: Now, hand over the trident or your precious granddaughter will be bear chow! *Winston/Triton: (in fear) You can have anything you want. Just don't harm little Coraline. *Shira/Morgana: Well, well, I get the trident, avenge poor unfortunate Terra, and gain all the powers of the ocean! And it's not even a bad morning! (Astrid looks horrified, but Hiccup looks angry at the Shira, picks up his sword, and cuts the sail on the ship.) *Hiccup/Eric: (scared) Hit the deck! (Cut to the Shira still on the edge of the ship. Gupta and Squint look scared. Baby Rapunzel just laughs. Vincent tries to eat Baby Rapunzel, but Winston turns Vincent into a monkey with ??? eyes, wearing a astronaut space suit with a space helmet, and red boots just like Coconuts, and Hiccup saves Baby Rapunzel.) *Astrid/Ariel: Coraline! *Space Monkey/Undertow (Small Size): What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm a monkey! *Shira/Morgana: (swims away) This isn't the end, Winston! It's just the beginning! (She disappears as she laughs even harder.) *Winston/Triton: (angrily) After her! *Shira/Morgana: You'll never find me, but I'll find you and your precious granddaughter! (Squint, Gupta, and a space monkey are being chased by the black tornado.) *Winston/Triton: We shall not rest until that mad woman is vanquished! FIND HER! FIND HER! (Thunder erupts from his trident.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts